Animal I've Become
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: songfic Before Bella came along. Its when Edward began killing humans again, way back in the day. I haven't seen anything like it so far, but if you have a story like it, sorry. R&R!


**Heyy, newest story from me!! umm. songfic!! idk care if you hate it, i just wanted to post!! luv all my reviewers!!**

**edward: say it!!**

**me: no!!**

**edward: say it!!**

**me: never!!**

**edward: (sigh) i'll let you feel my muscles if you say it.**

**me: YAY!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! **

* * *

Why did he have to change me? I would've, _should've_ died, and have a better life. I never wanted to live forever! And I can't always control myself. Like now. I was stalking the human, following them through the street, waiting, anticipating, it would all be over soon.

_I can't escape this hellSo many times i've triedBut i'm still caged insideSomebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself_

I made a quick, clean kill, and within ten seconds, I was done. No more thirst. That is, until next time. It was horrible, killing humans, but animal blood wasn't satisfying enough for me. I needed the sweeter, mouth-watering blood of humans to keep going.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal(This animal, this animal)_

No one would ever be able to help me. Carlisle tried, and failed. I tried even, I pushed myself to the limit, but a vampire is a vampire. We drink human blood, not mountain lion or grizzly. Nobody could save me from this unearthly method.

_I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself)So many times I've lied(So many times I've lied)But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself_

I've tried so many methods- animals, donated blood, even dying people, but its not the same as a fresh, young human, with blood running thick and strong…. Carlisle didn't know about all the innocent lives I've killed. When I go hunting alone, I kill a few. Somebody needs to help me.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal_

I made a decision. I would not under any circumstances take another human life. I have become an animal, and I needed to be tamed. Or punished. I vowed to myself that I would never kill another soul, and if I did, I would go to the Volturri. They could finish me off, for I knew Carlisle or Esme would never do such a thing.

_Somebody help me through this nightmareI can't control myselfSomebody wake me from this nightmareI can't escape this hell(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

"Edward!" Carlisle called from the front door of our recently acquired home in Scotland. "Your back! I thought that you wouldn't…" He trailed off. Of course, I already knew what he thought.

"But I did, Carlisle. You are right, like always. Its wrong to take human life, and with the right patience, any vampire can learn." I half-smiled at him, and he ran to embrace me.

"I'm just glad you came home." He led me into the house, and I happened to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were crimson, much like a newborns'. I smirked at my reflection, making myself appear somewhat evil.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked uncertainly. I could tell from his thoughts he was worried and slightly frightened.

I blinked and my smile disappeared. "Yes, Carlisle?"

He studied me, then shook his head. "Oh, nothing. You just looked… frightening."

I laughed quietly to myself. "Like an animal?"

"So very much so." Carlisle shook his head and left to go to his study.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?No one will ever change this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal I have becomeHelp me believe it's not the real meSomebody help me tame this animal(This animal I have become)_

* * *

_Review please!! i 3 you if you do!!_


End file.
